


I find it harder to ignore the things I want you for

by ShayLeetheScary



Series: Idiot Boyfriends in Love (Creativity is not needed in these parts) [2]
Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShayLeetheScary/pseuds/ShayLeetheScary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title taken from Chet Faker's "I'm Into You." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Me encanta tu culo - I love your ass</p>
<p>Started out as me practicing porn writing and then suddenly stupid. You're welcome.</p></blockquote>





	I find it harder to ignore the things I want you for

Butch takes one last shuddering breath as he fully seats himself on Adriano's cock. The light from outside illuminates Adriano's heaving chest, shadows curling over muscles and scars. Butch rakes his hands down, feels every bump, lets his nails bite into the skin. Inside him there's an unrelenting wet pressure, Adriano's cock a deliciously hard curve that hits him in all the right places. He shifts his hips, his thighs quivering with the strain. He spreads his legs a little wider, hisses when Adriano carefully rolls his hips up. There's sparks inside his brain, heat coiling low in his groin as he digs his heels into the bed and raises himself up before falling back down.

 

Sweat rolls down the side of his face, almost catching his eye. The wet slide of Adriano inside him has his breath hitching, his skin flushed scarlet. Adriano looks no better off, his head flung back as his legs scramble to find purchase to push himself in further, to get deeper into Butch. The bed squeaks as they set their rhythm, Butch bouncing in Adriano's lap as Adriano arches into each thrust, hands gripping Butch's hips hard enough to bruise. Butch swallows thickly, his breaths leaving him in short gasps. He can't hear over the roar of blood in his ears but he feels when Adriano pitches forward and catches the corner of his mouth in a messy kiss. He turns his head, stops his movements to just sit in Adriano's lap and grind down, relishes in Adriano's teeth sinking into his bottom lip before his tongue licks over the reddened skin.

 

“You're fucking beautiful like this,” Adriano rasps, his breath hot against Butch's already over heated skin. His sucks kisses into the junction of Butch's neck and collarbone. “Me encanta tu culo,” he says.

 

Butch laughs breathlessly and curls his fingers into Adriano's hair. “Then take it,” he says, “Fuck me like you mean it. I want you to.”

 

Adriano's eyes find his and his pupils are blown wide from pleasure. Butch can barely see the colour in them. A shiver runs down his spine as he's pushed over, Adriano looming over him, lips and teeth teasing his neck as he hoists Butch's legs up and over his hips. Butch's mouth falls open in a silent cry as Adriano fucks into him, his cock entering him with a wet squelch that makes Butch feel light headed and taut. He grips Adriano's hair, moans in between nips and sucks at the younger man's jawline. A particularly hard thrust into his bundle of nerves rips a shout from Butch, his toes curling into the sheets below them.

 

“That's it, that's it,” he groans, his entire body singing when Adriano slams into his prostate, “Fucking God, there, oh fuck, Rio,” he voice breaks off into a series of whimpers as Adriano's hips snap into his. Every hard thrust has the bed banging against the wall in steady thumps. Butch's cock is leaking at the tip, hot and flushed dark against his stomach. Adriano only has to tug it a few times before Butch is coming with a sharp cry, cum streaking his abdomen. His breathing is ragged, body rippling from his orgasm. He clenches around Adriano, who pounds into Butch until his hips stutter and he's coming, still fully buried in Butch, who can only groan and roll his hips at the feeling of wet warmth coating his insides.

 

They spend the next few minutes coming down from their high. Sloppy kisses are exchanged, hands explore every inch of skin. They only pull away when they realize it's gotten colder. Adriano is careful when pulling out, and he soothingly rubs his hands down Butch's still trembling thighs.

 

“You alright, Butchman?” he asks.

 

Butch nods. “'Course,” he says. He stretches, feels his joints click into place. “That was good.”

 

“Yeah,” Adriano passes Butch a cigarette and lights it for him, “So am forgiven?”

 

Butch thinks about it. “Let me put it this way, if ya ever scare me like that again, I will straight up murder you.”

 

“It was only one deathclaw.”

 

“No-one casually says “it was only one deathclaw”. Pull a stunt like that again and I swear to God I'm going to divorce you.”

 

“Are we really that close to the edge? Over the one deathclaw?”

 

“I turned twenty only a few weeks ago but I already have several grey hairs. That's how much you stress me out. You bitch.”

 

Adriano chuckles, his head coming to rest on Butch's chest. The older man moves his cigarette to the other hand so he can throw his arm over Adriano's shoulders. “That's how much you love me, you mean.”

 

“That's debatable.”

 

But he still kisses Adriano's temple regardless.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Chet Faker's "I'm Into You." 
> 
>  
> 
> Me encanta tu culo - I love your ass
> 
> Started out as me practicing porn writing and then suddenly stupid. You're welcome.


End file.
